


Ocean Eyes

by WormsOnAString



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, because I say so, genderqueer Elias, go follow her, she inspired this, shoutout to @toomanydice on tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormsOnAString/pseuds/WormsOnAString
Summary: Elias used to have the most gorgeous ocean eyes.And Peter really did love him.*****HUGE SHOUTOUT TO @toomanydice ON TIKTOK SHE INSPIRED ALL OF THIS!
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, OG Elias/Peter Lukas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CW For some negative spiraling at the end (After the 4th ***)

“Keep up old man!” Elias ran up ahead, turning around to flip him off, tongue out.

“I’m not saving you if you fall off the peer!” Peter called back, which Elias laughed at, continuing to somehow run backwards.

“Bold of you to assume I can’t save myself, Petey dear!”

God, even from so far ahead Peter could hear Elias winking. That man would be the death of him. It was confirmed.

He was so going to fall off the peer if he kept running like that, Peter laughed. It wasn’t a far enough drop to hurt, though.

Maybe Peter would just… keep his mouth shut for a bit more, this was bound to be a show.

Elias slowly got closer and closer to the edge of the wood planks as he was running, keeping his blue eyes locked with Peter. 

Eventually, to no one's surprise (except Elias’s), he fell in.

Peter choked down a laugh.

“If only someone could have warned you,” Peter mused, innocently.

“Hey!” the soaked man sputtered from the salty water, “you said that out loud, Pete!” Peter pretended to ignore his boyfriend’s calls from down below, looking at the sky nonchalantly,  
“You fool, you absolute ceiling fan! Why don’t you come over here and say it to my face! Get nice and close now, old man, I wouldn’t want you to miss these words. Get me out, or I steal your ship.” Elias yelled aggressively for a few seconds before Peter turned to him.

“Your face unfortunately happens to be underwater at the moment, love, I can’t hear a word you are saying.” Peter teased before starting to walk towards the end of the dock where his ship was located. Elias would find a way up.

“Hey, hEY,” Elias yelled, “DON’T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE!” he started furiously dog paddling after the Lukas. “PETEEEEEEE DON’T BE MEANNNNN, HELP ME OUTTTT.”

Oh god. Peter couldn’t help it, the man below him sounded like a rejected animal. He couldn’t do nothing (God his resolve got so weak around his boyfriend, he internally laughed).

“Fine, fine,” he gave in and kneeled down to extend his hand towards Elias, but pulled it back just before the man could grab it, “But don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he winked, making Elias pout as he was easily hauled out of the water by Peter, falling on top of him to make a sopping 2 person dogpile.  
They sat there for a few moments before Peter decided to do something about it.

“You’re getting my clothes wet, dear.” That was something, what do you mean. Don’t insult these wonderful conversation skills.

“Nyah nah na noh nah nahh,” Elias mocked with the same inflection of Peter’s previous words, “Party pooper,” He said, but nevertheless, he still got off of the taller man. Elias even extended a hand to help Peter up, like the true gentleman he was.

Sure he may have… let go of the hand letting Peter fall into the water, but that didn’t make him any less of a gentleman.

Peter uncharacteristically yelped as he fell below the wooden planks and supports.

Elias cackled.

“Elias, dear,” Peter shivered as he bobbed up from underneath the water. Elias skipped to sit on the edge of the wood planks, kicking his legs innocently. 

If you listened closely you could probably hear him wistiling, too.

That little stink.

“Yes my love,” Elias said in an accent laced with the intent to mock Peter.

“I would… highly suggest… that you help me out of the water… this instant,” His breath was heavy and demanding, but still quite lovely, nonetheless.

“I could…..” Elias trailed off, “I sure could My Dear Peter. But…. why would I when I have such an easy win to the race,” He laughed.

“Elias please,” Peter sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” There was a second’s paus, “Nope,” He popped, “See you on the ship, old man.” Elias got up and turned around.

Oh that little shit would not be getting away that easily.

Peter’s hand shot out of the water, grabbing Elias’s leg and pulling him right (back) into the ocean.

“HEncsbue,” was the closest way to describe the sound Elias made as he got dragged down.

Peter was pretty much dying of laughter, head tilted up as not to swallow the salty water.

“We go down together, dear,” he said lovingly, “even if that means into the icy depths of this water.”

Elias swam (whacked his arms with intent, more like) over to Peter and clung to his arm like a sloth to a tree (not before he stole Peter’s oversized sailing hat, though).

He huffed, “Yeah, we go down together I guess.” He quickly pecked Peter’s cheek, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t still have competition! Race you to the boat! Keep up!” He exclaimed.

“Last time you said that you fell into the water.” Peter was trying to keep a straight face at his boyfriend, trying his hardest to swim forward (while still clinging to Peter’s arm).

“Sounds like the words of a loser, old man,” 

“Oh it’s on.”

Elias released Peter’s arm and the couple waded/swam to the ladder at the end of the deck “competitively”. There was a lot of splashing and yelps. Bystanders were likely to be confused. But in Elias’s words, “This was war.” If a bystander got splashed, that was just “A casualty.

Elias’s eyes sparkled in the sun, making them look even more like the water around them. Sparkly and aqua, a shade beyond what could be human.

He was… beautiful.

Peter really did love this man, he had never felt less alone in his life. 

Maybe he didn’t want to carry out the Lukas Legacy. Maybe he didn’t have to. There was a ring waiting on the ship. It was a simple thing… a few words. That was all. Easy peasy.

Ha.

He could escape with Elias and they would sail the seas together, a beautiful resolution to the shitshow that was this hyper-realistic movie of life.

He could feel time coming together and making more sense for every second he spent with Elias. 

This was the definition of cloud nine. The vast had nothing on him right now. He was on top of the world when his love was there.

He sighed as he watched Elias lunge at the dock ladder that they had finally reached.

“Beat you, bitch!” He yelled.

“Ah so you think,” Peter allowed Elias to get completely on the pier before climbing out after him. Peter winked and Elias’s head cocked slightly in confusion.

“What do you mea-” His face dropped, “Pete….. Don’t you dare,” Elias cautioned with a laugh.

Peter did nothing.

“Pete…”

The captain whistled loudly and Elias rolled his eyes, knowing this was coming. A crew of identical sailors emerged from the nearest ship that was presumably Peter’s. They walked orderly and in time to a blockade around Elias. 

Ha. Take that, Bitch.

Using the extra time gained, Peter walked up the steps to his ship, Standing proudly ahead of Elias.

“I beat you, Old Man.” Peter taunted in a similar way that Elias had earlier.

The crewmates, sensing an invisible cue, filed back to… wherever they resided.

“Cheater,” Elias mumbled as he walked to join Peter on the deck. 

He was holding out the hat he took (stole) from Peter earlier in the water as if it were a peace offering. “I guess you won,” He resigned.

“Keep it, you look charming,”

“HEY!” Elias fake gasped dramatically, “Well then, I guess you’re never getting this back again, then. I am the captain now.” He smiled, putting the hat on promptly, “and I, as the captain, am going back to the room because I won, I take back what I just said! I deserve it!” It was quite hilarious to see Elias try and act serious, especially with the hat slipping over his eyes constantly.

But Elias couldn’t see Peter’s snickers, he was half blinded, afterall. He turned and marched confidently to “The Room.”

“Other way!” Peter called.

Elias, barely acknowledging what Peter said, quickly turned 180 degrees and started to walk in the (now correct) direction as if nothing had ever happened. They both decided to ignore the point when Elias ran straight into a wall.

***

The ship had set sail about an hour later. Peter and Elias had cleaned themselves up and went to dinner, brushing off the nervous energy, Peter slipped a ring to one of the crewmates who worked in the kitchen. 

The time was right. The time was now.

That night as they were eating Elias would find a ring hidden in his champagne bottle and his eyes would well up like the ocean as he tried to hide the joy by burying his head behind Peter’s hat (which he was still wearing, even in his much more “formal” clothes).

And then he said the magical word, and Peter may have cried, too. 

He said yes.

He was so in love. He was too in love.

God, why had he ever wanted to be like his mum. He could have had all of this, all of Elias, so much sooner if he had just looked in front of himself.

He was going to treasure every second from now on.

That was a promise.

***

The newly engaged couple was now walking on the deck, Elias’s skirt blowing behind him in the fast topic wind. They were arm and arm, and slightly drunk, laughing at each other's every word.

Elias had gotten seasick after the proposal but refused to acknowledge it. He wanted to continue whatever they would call this night.

Elias would say fabulous.

He never wanted this night to end.

Peter felt the same.

He buried his head further into Peter’s arm as they walked. If he had a choice they would never again separate. He would single handedly wrench Peter away from the lonely. He had sworn it once and he would swear it again.

“Petey…?” Elias started, what was he going to say? He could not remember. Oh well, wing it.

“Yes my love,” Peter looked down at his fiance with care.

“I don’t feel... so well,” That was not what he wanted to say. That was a fast ticket back to the room.

He didn’t want this night to end. Shut up Elias. Keep walking, eyes off the water. Don’t ruin the moment. It was too perfect.

“Do you want to go back to the room, my dear?” God damn this man was too chivalrous. Elias wanted to swoon (He was a self labeled Disney princess, afterall).

“Nope nope!” Elias protested quickly to make up for his last words, “I am... I am so good. I am… soooo good. So good!”10/10 acting was happening here. Obviously. 

Elias stopped to wretch over the railing.

Rest in peace his acting abilities. Rest in peace his dream of stardom.

“Darn, I thought I could sell it,” Elias muttered. Peter chuckled.

“Waves don’t mix well with champagne, my love,” he stated, “It’s late anyways, and I am… quite tired, too. Nevermind you are… not doing the best if I do say so myself,” Peter tickled Elias slightly as he examined him with a deeper gaze than Elias had ever experienced. It was a feeling that Elias wanted to grab and never let go of.

For the first time, Elias noticed, Peter’s eyes weren't the pale pale grey they always were. They were a brilliant and beautiful exploding green. Elias sighed in his fiance’s arms.

God he loved him. He just had to say it.

“You’re… you’re pretty... cute, y’know?” Elias slurred.

Ah, close enough.

“Alright my love, I think that’s enough for the night.” 

This time, Elias didn’t protest as Peter guided him into their room.

He didn’t bother to change, not even take off the captains hat he was still wearing.

That night the two slept curled around each other.

Elias had never slept better in his life.

***

Planning the wedding came next and it was... chaotic. 

They would spend days on the boat together in front of plans, Elias constantly checking to make sure he hadn’t lost Peter in his fast talking and extravagant ideas. It was adorable. Peter loved it.

Now by it Peter didn’t mean the wedding planning in itself, in fact to him, it seemed boring and pointless. But seeing Elias’s blue eyes light up at every step of planning, Peter would go through hours of consults just for that.

Maybe that’s why Peter was so drawn to Elias, after years in love with only the ocean, Elias’s eyes were the perfect match.

His glowing personality was just an amazing bonus.

Elias would probably say that “He was whipped,” whatever that meant.

The planning continued and the two went through a million and a half drafts. Eventually the two settled on a much simpler wedding that still incorporated most of Elias’s ideas (Though the giraffes were unfortunately left out) and a few guests. 

Even with Elias’s sea sickness though, the man insisted on them getting married on the ship. Peter knew it was Elias’s way to include Peter in the planning process and although he felt bad, his heart warmed at the gesture.

This was fun.

He was having fun.

***

Scratch that, Peter laughed nervously. This wasn’t fun anymore. Waiting, expectant eyes observed him there on the altar. Elias was late. 

By multiple minutes.

He was alone in the room with Elias’s guests (Lord knows they agreed not to invite the Lukas’s).

God he should have never gotten his hopes up. This was probably some elaborate prank.

Elias probably realized he was a dick who deserved to be alone and got on a lifeboat off the ship. 

Probably rowed himself to shore.

God Peter should have never gotten attached.

He was so stupid. 

He was a downright idiot.

He was better off alone.

Elias was right to leave.

Peter deserved to be alone.

Spiraling down and down Peter’s thoughts went. They went.  
And went.  
And went.  
And went.  
And went.  
Time past fickle when you were in a fit state like this. Peter couldn’t pinpoint whether he had been there for 30 seconds or 30 hours.

Somehow it managed to feel like both at the same time.

This was too much.

Elias wasn’t going to come.

He would leave the altar, alone.

There was no one here to watch the wedding, well, except for the people Elias had invited from the institute. It was a small list, James Wright and Gertrude Robinson (who both didn’t show), Eric Delano, who sat excited in the front, and a few other coworkers.

This was not as embarrassing as it could have been. None of the people watching knew him, even if their eyes made it feel like so. 

It was okay, the news of this failure would not spread.

That was how Peter tried to reassure himself. 

He waited for longer and longer. No signs of anything.

He was about to leave the altar. What was the point anymore? His love would not show.

He was ready to instruct his crew to start a journey to who knows where. Who knows when he would be back. Not anytime soon, if he had any say in it.

The journey would be difficult, he would have to apologize for ever abandoning the lonely, but he didn’t mind. Life outside of the lonely was bad, he needed to get away from it in any way possible.

He had learned that now.

Elias had left him.

He had.

Peter was alone.

Then Elias entered like a stormy angel and Peter froze.

He was there. 

He was there.

Peter wasn’t alone. Not this time. 

The man was rushed and he was a mess. He was not wearing the outfit he had planned, and did not hold the delicate corset that they had picked out together, but he was there. 

His love had come. Elias was there. He wasn’t alone. The fog he had previously felt in his soul lifted slightly.

Elias rushed to the altar avoiding Peter’s eyes, and the ceremony resumed.

It was long, but it all went as planned. The only problem being Elias’s anxious behavior. Nothing that couldn’t be dismissed as wedding day nerves, but it was still worrying. 

He was looking at his shoes the whole time, even when they kissed somehow.

Don’t ask how that worked, Elias was at least a foot smaller than Peter.

Had Peter done something to upset him? Had he rushed him maybe?

Had he arrived at the altar early, was he the one who had the wrong time? Instead of Elias being late, was he early? Was that why he was upset?

No, he was right on time. There were other possibilities. Other explanations.

Had he gotten seasick before the wedding? That boy wouldn’t take care of himself if it killed him, but Elias would never sabotage the wedding like that, it didn’t line up.

It didn’t make sense.

There were millions of possibilities, none of them clicked in Peter’s mind.

Begrudgingly, Peter admitted he would have to ask the man later.

Woah.

Communication.

They would talk after the small reception, Peter decided, he would figure stuff out then.

But Elias was so stiff, he didn’t want Elias to be like this all night. 

They should talk before they do anything together. That was smarter. Maybe they could sneak off to the room before any dances were held. He doubts that any of Elias’s crowd would care, or even notice much.

In almost every other sense, the wedding was audiencless.

So they walked back to the room, stone and stiff, not acknowledging each other in any way. They did not touch as they normally did when walking, even when Peter reached for his now husband’s hand.

No comfort was distributed on this walk.

When the two arrived at the room, Peter was the first to speak after a minute of silence and Elias busying himself, still not looking at Peter. 

“Elias dear, my love, are you okay?” He prompted.

It was a simple question and Elias was not one to lie. Not when it came to Peter. 

At that moment, Peter trusted with the utmost certainty there was no way Elias would lie.

“I am fine, Peter,” Elias stated, short. Clippy. There was a pause, Peter waited for more. No elaboration was offered, “Here is your hat back, by the way,” Elias tossed the sailing hat towards him, the one he had stolen so much Peter had just told him to keep it. 

It had been resting next to the original outfit Elias was going to wear, he must have been planning on wearing the hat to the wedding, that insufferable sap. 

But it didn’t explain anything about how he was acting right now.

Peter decided to approach with caution.

“Thank you…” Peter nodded at the hat, “Are you sure you are ok?” He asked, he tried not to prod but… this wasn’t normal. Peter knew his husband. This must be… a different breed of upset.

“I did say I was fine, Peter,” Elias said in a scarily monotone voice.

Ow.

So he was playing that game.

“Did I do something wrong, my love?” Peter was actively pushing now. Elias was lying about something. Why was he lying? This wasn’t like him. At all.

There was no response.

Worry. 

Peter’s brain flooded with worry.

“Why were you late, Elias dear?” Peter asked. Might as well be blunt.

“It was nothing, just a bout of nervousness.”

“Are you… are you sure, love?”

“Yes, I’m sure Peter,” Elias paused, “Now please shut up, I must concentrate.”

Elias called him Peter. He double takes. That never happens.

Maybe he was sad? Making a joke may help?

“I bet you got seasick.” Peter whisper sung, trying to lighten the mood.

This got Elias’s head to shoot up, piercing eyes staring Elias down.

This was the first time of many that Peter realized Elias’s eyes were not the color of the ocean anymore, though it did not register with him at that moment. All that registered were Elias’s next words.

“I don’t get seasick, Peter.” 

Oh? Peter had a thousand ways to prove him wrong, dozens of hours of Peter holding Elias’s hair back as he coughed over the vast ocean. That was such a blatant lie, the man wasn’t even trying anymore. 

Elias’s eyes were fading more by the second, Peter wasn’t sure what would happen when they lost the light completely so he moved fast.

“You’re not okay, Elias, admit it. We are married now, please talk to me,” The Lukas pleaded.

His husband’s eyes got sharp like daggers, “You’re a Lukas, aren’t you?” He started, “Why don’t you go back to minding your own business.”

Oh.

Okay.

This time, Peter’s eyes faded to a different color, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, I hope you enjoy! This ship needs some more content! @toomanydice on tiktok posts wonderful stories about OG Elias x Peter pleasssseeee go check her out!
> 
> As always, yall are the best!   
> Drink water,  
> Worms


End file.
